


The Rest Was History

by clawofglory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drinking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, hysterical regina, is this gay panic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawofglory/pseuds/clawofglory
Summary: "Why are you dong this?" Regina asked and answered. "You're just doing this to keep an eye on me! Make sure Henry's safe!" "I trust you. With Henry," Emma argues. "You trust me, with Henry. Not anything else?" Regina states. Emma hesitates. "That's what I thought. Goodbye Emma Swan. You can go now." S1
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Rest Was History

"Why are you dong this?" Regina suddenly pulls back. A question she asked and answered. "You're just doing this to keep an eye on me. Make sure Henry's safe!" hysteria and anger rising in her voice.

"No, I'm not," Emma answers honestly. "I trust you. With Henry. You wouldn't hurt him. You care about him. You love him."

"You think so?" Regina seeks confirmation looking up at Emma through large dark orbs, her voice devoid of its usual sour.

"Yes," she states cautiously, unsure Regina's questioning was in good faith, but sure in her convictions that she should answer honestly regardless.

"You trust me, with Henry. And not anything else?" Regina raises an eyebrow, her normal air of superiority and distance returning.

Emma hesitates. Regina smirks. A light bitterness fills her voice, "That's what I thought. Goodbye Emma Swan. You can go now."

Emma opens her mouth to protest, but Regina just waves her hand dismissively.

  


~o~

After Emma had shut the front door she walks back to her car, night air filling her lungs, flabbergasted and unable to follow the events of the past few minutes. One minute she was leaning in close, smelling the other woman's perfume, close enough to see the threads holding the button on her white collared top, lips millimeters from connection when Regina suddenly leans back questioning her motives and gets hyper defensive then dismissive. She really knew how to ruin a moment. Emma recalls even further trying to understand what went on.

When Emma had knocked, Regina opened the door but she oddly wasn't upset at being disturbed and invited Emma in for a drink.

Regina poured them some cider and they settled in into the den. Regina sitting on edge of a long gray sofa her feet tucked under her body and Emma in the chair opposite, unsure how open to hold herself in the dark woman's close presence.

Being invited into Regina's mansion intimately like this was something Emma had not expected. It took her off guard, flustering her thoughts away from her original purpose for coming here. Emma nervously runs a hand through her hair as the other woman eyes her over the top of her mug.

"Yes?" Regina questions. Emma must have been staring.

"I - uh - this- " Emma stammers losing her train of thought repeatedly and finally set settling in on the only thing she can think of with Regina staring at her like that "How's Henry? Is he here?"

"He lives with me. I'm his mother. Of course he's here," Regina replies coldly, never taking her eyes off the blonde.

"Uh - right," Emma replies awkwardly, embarrassed at her stupid question.

"If you just came here to ask me idiotic questions, you may as well leave," Regina hedged, tiredness creeping into her voice.

"No - uh, right." Emma recovers. "I - um came here to ask you, if it - uh - might be possible—-"

"Go on spit it out, dear. I don't have all night." Regina interrupts annoyed at the other woman's sheepishness.

"Why do you do that?" Emma questions her voice suddenly full.

Regina glowers. "You had something to say," she prompts, aiming to return the tables to when Emma was fumbling at her mercy.

"We are talking about this now," Emma states a deep confidence in voice as she stares down the other woman. Light eyes meeting dark.

Regina just raises her eyebrows at this sudden change of demeanor and takes a swig of her cider. "You should really be more respectful when someone invites you into their home," Regina chastises. "You have no manners, it's almost as if- you grew up without parents," Regina smiles a light daring coloring her tone.

Emma slams down her cider causing it to spill over onto Regina's fancy rug.

"Too much?" a teasing tone remains but the edge is gone. Regina stands straightening her skirt. "Clearly a sensitive issue," she continues quieter mostly for her own bemusement. "I'm sorry," she adds flatly when the other woman remains still.

Regina goes to the side bar to fix herself another drink.

"I think you're scared," Emma states breaking the silence.

"Scared?" Regina laughs. "Of what? You?" she questions hardly able to maintain her composure over how ludacris the idea is to get the words out.

"Of losing Henry," Emma answers a sadness twinging her vocal chords.

"That's a very interesting theory," Regina remarks, her voice devoid of emotion, still busying herself at the bar.

"Is it?" Emma asks gingerly. "I'm not trying to take Henry from you. I just - I want to be a part of it too."

"Humm" Regina audibly takes in Emma's words. "Why should I believe that?"

"Because it's the truth," Emma replies matter of fact.

Regina returns to her seat on the sofa. She pinches the bridge of her nose, silent in thought. Emma thinks Regina right now seems almost like a real person.

Regina then taps the seat next to her on the sofa with hand inviting Emma to come sit. Emma does as requested and crosses the room.

Regina's eyes remain focused on her lap, where her hands are neatly folded.

Emma sits there awkwardly, unsure of what is supposed to happen now as they sit side by side. The other woman looking deep in thought. Emma gently covers Regina's hands with one of her own, lightly squeezing to bring the older woman back to this world. "Hey, I mean it," Emma says with more gentleness than she ever thought was possible to direct at this particular brunette.

Regina finally removes her gaze from her lap and instead looks off in the opposite direction of Emma. Not removing her hands from the touch of the other.

"I don't want to lose him," Regina breaks the silence. The rawness and vulnerability in her voice breaking, taking Emma by surprise having never seen the brunette without her shields of superiority and disdain.

Was she crying? Emma was unsure. Emma takes her free hand and turns Regina to face her, lightly wiping a tear from her cheek. Emma's hand lingers there. Their eyes meet with yearning. Both women lean in towards each other, and the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually figured out what Emma was there to say, so I never let it get that far. lol writing tricks for ya. I think it made for a better story anyway.


End file.
